Misdirect
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Peter goes missing at the same time stolen goods are found in Neal's apartment. Will Neal and the team find Peter before their enemy takes them both down? Rated T for safety. Set in Season 2 before Keller's escape.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written in and is set in Season 2 before Keller's escape. I'd forgotten to upload it. Given the subject matter, it seems rather ironic! May it help other WC addicts get through the hiatus. **

**Disclaimer: White Collar isn't mine, I make no money on it. Thanks to those who really do bring these wonderful characters to life.**

Neal Caffrey shifted aside his art supplies and paused in puzzlement. The cardboard tube tucked in that corner was unfamiliar. He didn't remember having anything like that in here. He opened it up and pulled out a painting. He blinked, startled that it wasn't one of his, and then it registered. It was the painting stolen in the gallery heist last night. An abrupt spurt of adrenaline shook him. His breathing quickened as he studied it, looking for evidence it was a fake. Trouble was, it wasn't. And yet it was in his apartment. He closed his eyes quickly. He'd not been in that gallery last night. His tracker could prove it...if no-one had falsified the data. But there couldn't be a whole lot of reasons someone would snatch an expensive painting only to plant it in his apartment instead of selling it. The only one that came to mind...

He yanked out his phone, hesitated only a moment before he hit the speed dial. "Moz, get over here."

Mozzie could do it but he wouldn't. If he'd have taken it he certainly wouldn't have left it in Neal's apartment. June had been gone all day while Neal was at work. Ironically, he and Peter were working on this very heist. He remembered the fiasco with the diamond heist and cringed.

"Wow. How did you do that without..."

"I didn't! That's the trouble, Moz. Why else would it be here except someone wanted to get me in trouble?"

"In that case, they'll call in an anonymous tip..."

"And be here any minute..."

"Got it." Moz grabbed the tube, looked around and ran down to the kitchen. "Where's your garbage?"

"You're not going to...Oh." Mozzie took the 'cleaner' trash and dumped the painting still in the tube in it. "If anyone stops me, it's stuff for the thrift shop. I'm almost surprised you didn't call your buddy the suit and hand it over." He looked at Neal, came back for another look.

"Tell me you didn't..."

"No. But I thought about it. He's in court today, testifying."

Moz looked offended, "You considered calling him before me?"

"What're you complaining about? I didn't. But...put that somewhere safe."

"Fine."

Mozzie had been gone less than half an hour when a violent banging hit the door. Neal looked up from the case file he was studying. He'd hit it with renewed urgency when he realized this thief had taken the painting only to put it in his apartment. The door burst open even as he reached for it. He jumped back.

"Neal Caffrey?" The woman flashed a badge, an FBI badge, and he plastered on his most charming smile.

"Yes?" His eyes glanced past her, taking in Jones and Diana, neither looked happy.

"I'm agent Marden." She shoved her way in, along with two other, unfamiliar agents. Jones and Diana followed and he gave them a questioning glance. Not that he couldn't guess, but he couldn't let on that he knew. It would only make him look guilty.

"We've a warrant to search. We received a tip you have stolen property here."

"What kind of property? What kind of tip?" He put on just the right touch of shock and indignation.

"A painting. The one you and agent Burke were assigned to investigate the theft of."

Neal turned away, ignoring the agents now searching the apartment. Hopefully, the painting was the only thing planted. He hadn't found anything else. He turned to Diana and Jones. Jones was reluctantly poking at Neal's things, Diana just stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Where's Peter?"

"Still in court. We had to leave him a voice message."

"Caffrey...if they find that painting..," Diana said warningly.

"I did not take that painting!" Neal said firmly.

They searched until they'd nearly torn the place apart. Jones cast him an apologetic look. "I'll help you clean up if you want."

"That's okay. Not your fault." He glared after agent Marden.

"We're all just doing our jobs." Diana said firmly. "And Neal, we want to believe you. I'm glad you don't have it."

Neal's eyes narrowed. "You can always check my anklet. I was nowhere near that gallery when it was taken. And it's how she goes about it that's annoying." He motioned to the mess. "She enjoyed it."

"Yeah...well, we'll see you."

The door closed behind them. Neal flipped on the tv, turned it to the security cams. He didn't let out a sigh of relief until they were gone. Then he slumped on the couch and rubbed his hands through his hair. If someone was trying to frame him he needed to tell Peter. They probably wouldn't stop, he needed to get ahead of it.

Grabbing the cell again he hit Peter's number and swore when it went to voice mail. "Peter, I really need to talk to you." He sighed, dialed Mozzie. "They were here, Mozzie. Someone left them a tip I had the painting."

"Are you going to tell the Suit?"

"I have to tell him something. What if they try again? Besides...I hate to admit it but he can usually tell something is up."

"Hmm. Yeah. Better to deal with him than the others..."

"If I can just get him on the darn phone..."

"Where is he?" Neal paced back and forth. The cell rang. He grabbed it. "Peter?"

"It's Elizabeth. I was hoping he was with you."

"Hoping? He was in court today. I thought he'd be out by now, but I haven't been able to get him on the phone."

"He was supposed to be home for dinner. I know it's silly but he does usually call even if he forgets. It's awfully late..."

"I guess I made him late a lot..."

"Well, yes." He heard a smile in her voice. But then it faded, "it's just...I have a bad feeling about it."

"I'll let him know you're looking for him if ...when I see him."

"Thanks."

Neal stared at the phone blankly. "Moz...something's wrong. Diana and Jones haven't seen him, he hasn't been back to the office, hasn't gone home..."

"I'll put my ear to the ground." Mozzie eyed Neal, worried. He grabbed his coat and hurried outt the door.

Neal's lips tightened. Someone tried to frame him and Peter was missing. Elizabeth wasn't the only one with a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal paced wildly back and forth. He glared at the case file without really seeing it. Moz walked in, a sheaf of papers in his hand.

"No word, huh?"

Neal shook his head, frowning and tossed down the file. "Last he was seen was at the courthouse. Got in his car, drove off..."

"Alone?"

"No-one saw anyone." Which didn't mean no-one was in the car, ducked down, with a gun on him. "Jones is trying to get the footage from the cameras in the area."

Mozzie nodded. "Well, I've looked into the guy he was at the courthouse to testify against. But it doesn't look like he'd be into this. Just a guy who got in way to deep in gambling and took it out with a little mortagage fraud. He was so scared of the loan sharks, he practically threw himself on the mercy of the court for his protection. Anything on the gallery theft?"

"No. I can't think about that now..."

"Why not? You don't really think it's a coincidence do you? You framed, him missing..."

Neal just looked at him and picked up a page of the file again, sighing.

Mozzie grabbed a few more pages and perused them. He started humming. Neal slowly looked up at him, eyes going wide. "Uh, Moz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you humming Scooby-Doo Where are you?"

Mozzie jerked upright. "I am? Oh, sorry. There was this kid singing it nearby while I was waiting for the bus. Guess it got stuck in my head. Anyway, we could use one."

"One what?"

"Bloodhound."

"Scooby's not a bloodhound, he's a Great Dane."

Mozzie waved his hand. "Dog. Nose. Follow scent."

"If it were that easy we could get Satchmo or Bugsy to do it." Neal sighed, studying the pages.

"Okay, let's look at this another way. Someone who stole the painting, planted it here, and has done something to..." Mozzie trailed off at the expression on Neal's face. The dismay made him rephase..."kidnapped or lured off the suit. So someone with a grudge against both of you?"

Neal frowned, thinking. He ran a hand through his wavy dark hair. "It's not that I don't think they would Moz. But this partnership thing is pretty recent in terms of prison sentences. Most of them are locked up. Sure, they could hire someone I guess..."

"Or...it could just be someone out to get him?"

"Then why frame me?"

"You're practically joined at the hip these days."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean the ankle?"

"To get him, they needed you out of the way. So either they've got a grudge against you both, or they know enough about his present circumstances to know that you are in the way."

Neal considered. "You'd think they'd worry about going after a fed if they were going to worry. The whole Bureau is in the way..." he looked sharply up at Mozzie. "Unless, they figured a CI could find out something the rest of the Bureau can't."

"You in particular. So they need them not to trust you."

Neal sighed, slid back in the chair. After staring at the ceiling for a moment he went to the refrigerator for a drink. His mouth was oddly dry, thinking of Peter in danger.

"Does Lady Suit know about the gallery connection?"

Neal winced and shook his head.

"Hm. Well, I wouldn't want to tell her either...but there could be an awful lot of old case files to go through if we're right."

"We can narrow it down...someone into art theft or at least burglary...and it's someone who I'm a threat too." That sounded strange to Neal when he said it. Him? A threat? He was a threat to someone's valuables, perhaps their ego. But with the exception of Fowler...and that due to extreme duress..he'd never threatened anyone as a con man. Of course if someone hurt Peter...he shoved the fear aside, refusing to look at it. He didn't want to know who he'd be, what he'd be, without Peter in his life.

"Um. Anyway. If you're not going to tell them..."

"I will if I have too...," Neal was unsure. If anything happened to Peter due to his hesitation he'd never forgive himself. "But for now, let's run with what we know and let them run with what they know. Two different sets of perspectives may be important anyway."

"Got to admit. That's why you and the Suit click. You're yin and yang, opposing perspectives."

Neal shook his head. "Spare me the philosophy, put away Confucious and pull out Sherlock Holmes..."

~ Earlier~

Peter strode out of the courthouse and climbed in the car. Starting the engine, he paused long enough to check his messages. He frowned at the number labeled 'Caffrey'. He'd called several times, it must be urgent. But El, was waiting, and he just had time to meet her for lunch. He pulled out into traffic and opened his mouth to tell the smart car applications to dial Neal. A flicker of movement and a cold touch at the back of his head made him twitch the wheel in surprise.

"No, don't call anyone and don't turn around."

Peter felt a chill in his stomach, eyes flicked to the mirror. "What do you want."

"You, Agent Burke. You and I are going for a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal pored over the report, tapping his finger lightly on the desk. He'd pulled it out of a large pile of possiblilites the agents had gathered of Peter's former cases. He'd lost count how many he'd glanced out and tossed aside.

"Neal!" Jones was waving at him the conference room.

Neal hurried up.

"We got it." He cued up a camera video, outside the courthouse. Neal squinted as Peter's car went by. "Can you..."

"Yeah." Jones slowed it and played it frame by frame, zoomed it in. "Not much I know. But it's the first one I got a look in the car at all..."

"That," Diana stated firmly, "is someone behind him."

"With a gun." Neal clenched a fist.

"We need to look through the rest of these."

Neal's cell rang. He glanced at the phone. He stepped out quickly. "Yeah?"

"I might have something."

"Be right there."

He went back in.

"We need to show this to Hughes." Diana said, "I'll see if he's off the phone yet."

"Can I get a copy?"

Jones glanced up at Caffrey. "Yeah." He pulled out a flash drive, copied the files and handed it to Neal.

"Thanks." Neal hurried out, hastening away. He had a feeling he needed to get out of there.

He burst into his apartment, making Mozzie jump. "Well?"

"Got a source...I'll owe him some legal help. He was in court and when he was leaving he saw a guy sitting behind the Suit in the car. He thought it kinda strange, since your usual single passenger sits in the front."

"Got your laptop?" Neal held up the drive.

"Yes..." Are they working on that?

"Yeah. And what do you think of this one..." Neal pulled out the file he'd been perusing.

Mozzie studied it. "'l'll see what I can come up with on this guy. What's on the drive?"

"Hopefully the kidnapper." Neal fidgeted.

"We'll find him. Don't worry."

"It's not that exactly...I overheard Hughes talking to someone on the phone about me."

Mozzie looked up sharply. "And?"

"They were talking about assigning me to another handler."

"Oh, that worked out so well before! And I love the term 'handler'. Like your a gadget. Like you'd handle a laptop or a...a...wrench."

Neal winced. "The thought had occurred to me. Peter's the only one I trust to be assigned to. Well, Jones or even Diana might be okay. But...I don't think they'd give me as much leeway. I'm afraid they'll try and force me to stay in the office."

Mozzie blinked at the laptop's web browser, brow furrowing. "Hey, this guy in the file...divorced, was an FBI agent in training. Got convicted of stealing evidence, art?...Peter and someone called Agent Daniel Drews were involved in the arrest...Neal if this guy is going after Peter and you...if he's holding a grudge...his wife divorced him while he was in prison."

"Spit it out Moz."

"Would he go after Elizabeth?"

Neal hit the speed dial. "Hello, this is Elizabeth Burke, Burke's Premier Events, leave a message..."

He tried the house next. Nothing. Looked at Mozzie. "Could be she just has it off, or is talking to someone else."

Moz just looked at him.

"I think I'll walk the dog for her."

Mozzie smiled. "I'll keep working on this."

Neal grabbed a cab, dialing Jones when he was already enroute. "Hey, it's Neal, I'm going to run over and walk Satchmo for Elizabeth real quick. Didn't want anyone to freak out over the radius thing."

"Caffrey...I don't think..."

"Oh come on, you don't think she's trying to keep busy so she doesn't worry? Let me do this for her. I can't do much else..."

"Does she know your coming?"

Neal blinked. Jones was a fast learner. "You can ask her..." If he couldn't get through Jones might not either, leaving him reason to worry. If he did get through, he hoped she'd play along. Muffled voices in the background, Jones consulting Dianna.

"Okay, round their block to walk the dog. Nowhere else. Anyone asks I'll say we knew." He sounded distracted.

"Absolutely." Neal disconnected with a sigh. He eyed the phone uncertainly. He'd half a mind to turn it off. But then Moz might call...It rang. He looked quickly at the number and sighed.

"Neal, what are you up too?"

"Just thought I'd do you a favor." He told Elizabeth, smiling even though she couldn't see his relief. Then his eyes narrowed in realization. "What did you..."

"I told them it was fine of course. I'll be home in a few minutes to pick something up. But I know you know how to let yourself in."

"Ah...right..." Neal hesitated, "see you soon."

Meanwhile:

Peter was ordered out, cuffed and marched into the abandoned warehouse. His eyes took in the landscape: a warehouse, field, another warehouse...but they were definitely not in the city. He kept glancing around, an ominous feeling building as he saw the man behind him and recognized him. His stride faltered.

"Yes. It's me. I'm back." The man gave a grin that chilled his captive.

Peter resisted the fear rising inside. He knew this man with a gun on him and remembered their shared history. Worst of all though was the fact that the man made no attempt to hide his identity. He didn't mean Peter to leave here alive. He blinked as he found himself hauled in and chained in a metal chair bolted to the floor. There was someone else there, and a wave of dismay hit when he recognized Daniel Drews. The other looked at him wearily, his appearance haggard. He'd been beaten.

"I hear you two parted after taking me down." The kidnapper strolled back and forth. "I lost everything because of you two. Wife divorced me. Kids hate me. And do you know what happens to an ex undercover in prison?"

"You crossed a line..." Peter started, Daniel shook his head warningly.

"Oh no, Danny, let him talk." He leered. "Tell him what I already did."

Peter looked worriedly at Daniel.

"I had so much fun with his ex wife before...well, it was fun. Anyway, it wasn't as much fun as it should've been because they were divorced. Just a flicker of the old emotion ya know?"

"Now, losing the wife you still love and married too..."

Peter's heart slammed into his mouth and he gave a violent lurch trying to leap at him. "Whatever happened is between us! Leave her out of it!"

"See? That's what I want, I little taste for you of what I went through..."

"Here..." He went over to a TV and put a DVD in. I'll let you watch. Give you some secondhand entertainment until I get back with ...Elizabeth right?" He pushed play and turned to go.

"Don't worry about your friends finding you. The only clue I left was with your new pet Caffrey. And when they find it...well, they'll be busy trying to deal with the repercussions of his theft. Thought I'd better get a guy with contacts like his out of the way. Nothing personal." He smirked as he left. Peter felt sick as he looked at Daniel. Tears beaded on the other man's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, man. At least...with me, I was so busy with work, I don't really have anyone for him to target.."


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the Burke house, Neal had the cabbie stop up the street. Studying the area, he stayed alert for anything out of the ordinary. Letting himself in, he glanced around. Listening intently, he called softly, "Satch?"

"Wruf." It was a soft noise, the dog padded over, tail wagging. Neal sighed with relief. If Satchmo was this calm, they were probably okay.

"Let's go for a walk, okay pal." Getting the leash, he left via the back door, locking it behind him. He and Satchmo circled the block and Neal eyed it from an invader's viewpoint. They were almost to the backdoor when Satchmo made an odd noise and froze. The dog stared straight ahead, fur rising, a low grow rumbling up like a dormant volcano threatening to awaken. He was growling at his own backdoor. The consultant put one ear to the door, heard muffled noises and carefully peered in. Elizabeth and a strange man were there. Fear tightened her face. Neal left Satchmo in the yard as the dog kept fussing. "Keep it up, buddy. I need the distraction."

Hurrying around front, he kneeled by the front door and unlocked it. He waited until the barking dog lead to a curse and the sound of a door being yanked open. "I'll take care of that..."

"No, please, don't hurt the dog...he ..." She grabbed the sweatshirt sleeve and he swore, throwing her off, aiming a gun. Neal, by then creeping through the living room, leaped. He was too far, but he leaped anyway and it was enough. They went tumbling down wrestling for the gun. A yellow lion roared in the doorway, trying to force it open the rest of the way. WHAM! CRACK! The heavy bowl slammed down on the enemies head and he reeled, shaking it. He fell bleeding.

Neal blinked up from the floor, at Elizabeth, still standing there, staring wide eyed at the pot. The lion in the door turned back into a fiercely whining yellow dog. Collecting himself, Neal pulled out gloves, gingerly picked up the gun and emptied it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Did you know there would be trouble?"

"If I knew for sure I'd have brought backup. I didn't think I should pull the team away from hunting Peter on just a feeling."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath, nodding, watching as Neal looked around, frowned, and pulled off his tie. He proceeded to tie the unconscious attacker with it. "Damage my tie Mister and you'll owe me a new one."

El gave a watery smile a that.

"I was going to ask you if you knew anything about this guy, or Daniel Drews" Neal pulled pictures from his pocket.

Elizabeth was shaking and leaned over to cuddle the big dog who had fought his way into the room. She looked up at him, slowly took the pictures. "I don't remember this one. But Daniel...he and Peter were friends. They worked together. In fact, he just called a few days ago."

She picked up the phone. Neal's hand caught hers. "Wait." She looked up, troubled. "For what? Neal, if he could tell us where Peter is, but not if he...if I..." she faltered at the urgent way he shook his head. Please tell me your not holding back from the team. Running some con. Not with Peter's life at stake...you wouldn't..."

He shook his head. "I..." He sighed, took his hand off the phone and let her call 911. "I just wanted to talk to you first...if I tell the team...let me tell you what I found in my apartment the other day...and, you tell me, will I be able to look for Peter, if I tell them about it? Or will it just be a distraction? I'm betting the latter...

Elizabeth's lips were tight when Neal finished. "Even if they believe you, there is probably a procedure..."

"I'm betting it's a misdirect. Someone framed me just to confuse things while they went after Peter. Only I found the painting first and Moz and I got rid of it..."

"What'll you do now? Will they," her voice faltered, "assign you to another agent?"

"I don't know. But I don't think anyone they'd assign me to would give me the freedom I might need to find them. Even within a two mile radius!"

Neal was dialing his own cell. "Jones, someone attacked Elizabeth...yes I'm serious, she's already called 911, the guy's out cold on the floor..." Neal nodded silently, listening.

He disconnected and turned. "They're sending a protection detail to get you."

"I won't tell them what you told me, \ unless I have too." She frowned, worried.

"I'll let you know if... when...I'm going after him and...well, I'll let you know. So you'll know to fill them in."

Neal caught a ride with Jones back to his apartment.

"Nice timing." The agent remarked.

"Lucky."

"Was it?"

"Mmm. I had a bad feeling but no proof of anything, not even a whiff, if that's what you asking."

Jones gave him a long look as he pulled up at June's.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Caffrey..."

Neal looked back.

"If you are going to do anything stupid to get him back, be careful."

Neal's eye's widened. He opened his mouth to deny but then just shut it, and shook his head, smiling grimly.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere:<p>

Peter tried not to watch the video, but it was hard to ignore and came with sound effects. He'd seen some disturbing things in the FBI, even in the White Collar branch. But the man who'd made this, Martin Swiller, was going for his wife. Going to do that to his wife. Peter wrestled until his whole body hurt, wishing he'd gotten Neal to show him some of his tricks. He looked at Daniel, who just sat, sad and grieved.

"They'll find us." He said, telling himself as much as Daniel.

The other shook his head, eyes downcast. "Really? Know where we are?"

"Somewhere in New Jersey." Peter fought down the panic as he realized that. For some reason, he kept thinking Caffrey would find him, just as he found Neal. But he was a fed. It was his job. And even if Neal could find him, this was outside his radius.

A sudden shouting and cursing made them both turn to the door. "Why didn't they find it? I told them it was in his apartment! They searched it less than three hours after I put it there!" He was yelling into the cell. "And now there on guard, since you're lunkheaded buddy missed. I know he shouldn't have been there! Well, do it right this time."

Peter lips quirked in a half smile. Obviously all was not well in Martin world. Unfortunately, Martin noticed. He backhanded him with a sharp smack. Peter rolled his head back but it still stung. The chains were biting into his arms and cutting of circulation.

"Well, your buddy is slick, I'll give him that. Too bad I couldn't have got him working for me. He's going to regret getting in the way. But don't worry. I'll find a way for your honey to join you soon. In fact, I think I'll get her to come to us. You're going to send her a message."

Peter's heart thundered and his mind whirled. The frame had failed. The initial kidnapping had failed. And if he was understanding what he heard correctly, it had failed because of Neal.

"No, I'm not."

"She won't know it's not you. Her phone. And I heard you with her, back when I was still on your guy's team. I can fake it in a text." He smiled and pushed buttons, then showed Peter the text.

"Honey, sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. Meet me in the park. Love you."

Peter glared as the man hit send and strode out again, looking cocky.

"They'll find us." He whispered.

"How?"

"He wants Neal Caffrey out of the way for a reason. Are these guys using local hires?

"Yeah. Think so."

"Then he may think Neal's sources can track him. And I'd bet he's right."

"Caffrey?" Drews looked puzzled. "Isn't that the guy you spent three years chasing? What're you doing working with him?"

Peter glanced up. Maybe Drews had some life left after all. "Neal's smart. He helps me solve crimes, he gets to live with a tracker instead of in a cell.

"What about the radius thing? What's his limit?"

"Two miles."

"We're outside that."

"And he's creative." Peter didn't add that if it came to the wire, Neal would cross that radius to find him. Neal had never run away. But he had a feeling...that Neal would run to him. He just hoped he was prepared for what he'd face if he found them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mozzie had barely started to tell what he'd found as they hurried up the street. Neal's cell interrupted.

Jones voice was full of concern. "Caffrey, Elizabeth is here. She got a text from Peter, but he didn't use their safe word in it. We think it's a trap. You'd better get back here."

"On my way." Neal had barely disconnected when the the cell rang again. He hit the button.

"Byron, you need to come home. There are police searching the upstairs apartment. They just found a gun." June's voice was worried. "I told them our tenant wasn't violent, but someone left a tip."

Neal stopped in his tracks, a road block in a sea of people who swore at him. He stepped aside. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks, I'll make sure our lawyer knows."

He turned to Mozzie. "That was June. She called me 'Byron' and told me the police had just found a gun in my apartment."

"Did you have another one?"

"No!" Neal was indignant. "It's another frame, I can't go into the office now." He hit the speed dial on his phone again.

"Elizabeth? I need to know what was on that text. They hit my place again..."

He listened intently. "Okay, hang in there. We'll find him." He disconnected, holding the phone loosely.

"So which one do we watch? My sources say there were some local guys hired to hang out around the courthouse and keep an eye on Peter. They're hanging out in Jersey." Moz paused. "That's outside your radius..." Mozzie interrupted.

"I'm going." He said to Mozzie

"But..."

"Moz, I know what they'll say. It's not enough for a warrant. And they're already staking out the park where they're going after Elizabeth. They've got an undercover standing in for her. ."

Moz's arms lifted. "But the anklet..."

"They're looking for me now, because of the gun...I'll have to cut it and hope...well, they consider it for a good cause. It is, of course."

"Might be too late." Moz said. "Look." He motioned to the window of the building beside them. A cop was staring right at them and walking fast, one hand on his gun.

"Mm." Neal lengthened his stride but did not speed up.

Moz murmured something to him. Then the smaller man collided with another man who strode along, paying no attention to his surroundings and walking in the other direction. "Oh sorry." He took a few more steps, then he flailed at his pockets. "Hey! Pickpocket! pickpocket!" He waved at the man. "Officer"! He grabbed for the cop.

The cop was blocked by a wall of befuddled pedestrians as Mozzie insistently wailed someone had grabbed his wallet. Neal took the opportunity to duck around the corner and strode swiftly but without running out onto another street. He moved fast, meeting Mozzie in an abandoned area near the subway.

"I've got to lose the anklet...you didn't really get that guy arrested did you?"

"No. I 'found' my wallet where I'd mislaid it."

Neal looked around anxiously. "Moz, we haven't much time."

"More than usual. You're in a dead zone."

"I really don't like that phrase."

"Interference. Natural jamming. Messes with cell phone signals, GPS and such. Don't ask why, no-one knows." Moz handed him a pocket knife. "They'll know which way you were heading, but it will take them awhile to search it and find the tracker.

Taking a deep breath, Neal cut the anklet. He held it loosely in his hand.

"What're you waiting for?"

"I think I'll take it with me."

Moz's eyes widened. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Not if the circuit stays separated. But if...when I find Peter, it might be handy to reconnect. Call Elizabeth after I've had a head start. It's time to tell the team what we know."

* * *

><p>Jones eyes widened and he frowned when he got the phone call. He looked at Diana, who was also on the phone. They hung up about the same time and turned to each other.<p>

"Neal just..." He started.

"They found a gun," She began.

Barrigan held up her hand: "The local PD found a gun in Neal's apartment. Said they got a tip. You?"

"His anklet's offline. He disappeared into a dead zone. They've combed it and he's not there. He lost them somehow."

She rose her hands and shook her head, frowning. "Caffrey, blast it, Peter's counting on us, we don't have time for this."

Jones shook his head uncertainly. "I can't quite picture...," he looked up in surprise. "Mrs. Burke? What are you doing here instead of the safe house?"

Elizabeth stood with lips pursed in the doorway. The agent with her gave a helpless 'I couldn't stop her' shake of the head. "I need to tell you something." She announced. "Something Neal told me..."

Diana shook her head. "I'll get Hughes."

Jones sighed. "He's going alone against a kidnapper..."

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Yes. Peter is going to have a fit..."

* * *

><p>By now Peter knew a smirking Martin Swiller was a bad sign. "Your boy's going to be in real trouble now. Someone called in a tip and guess what? They found a gun in his apartment."<p>

Peter snorted. "My team knows Caffrey isn't into guns."

Your team won't be the only ones trying to take him down. Seems he's disappeared. You know what that means. Every cop out there knows Caffrey had one gun, maybe he has another. If they catch up, all he has to do is reach for his phone and goodbye consultant."

Peter's lips were tight and he did his best not to give Swiller the satisfaction of seeing his fury.

Swiller left, grinning.

"Be careful, Neal." Peter whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hughes was shaking his head in frustration, glaring at the phone. "No, he's a consultant. He's cut his anklet when his handler went missing." He listened. "I know he might be heading anywhere, but we have reason to think he is trying to find our missing man on his own. He's had chances to run before and hasn't taken them. Look, I'm just asking you to be standing by. I'll send one of his team over there to monitor for that anklet reactivating. If it does, he may be signaling us where our man is. He's used that tactic before." Hughes face took on a distinct scowl and turned red. "I don't care how unlikely it is! I have an agent missing, one of my best, and if this is a long shot, I'll take it!" He slammed the phone down impatiently..

Jones and Diana stood quiet. They didn't need to ask. "Jones, go with the team in the park. Hopefully, whoever shows we can flip and get them to tell us where they've hidden Peter when it's clear we've got them on attempted kidnapping. Diana, get over to Jersey. They don't know Caffrey and after they found out he's a parolee they weren't paying much attention to the rest. And the marshals don't care one way or another. They'll just shoot first and ask questions later."

"Peter wouldn't want that." Elizabeth whispered from the door. They looked up. Hughes nodded. "Well, Peter doesn't want him going solo without telling us. But he does. And with his record, it's hard to know what to think."

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse, Peter eyed Martin when he came back. The man was smirking. "My man is waiting in the park. We'll have your sweetheart anytime. And there is definitely a warrant out for your pet Caffrey. He's too busy running to think about you. Typical criminal." He noticed the blank TV screen, now showing only static. "Oh, how did you like the show?"<p>

"Stop this Martin. You were one of us once."

Martin turned red. His whole body seemed to knot. "One of you? You're the ones who forgot that. All the risks I took undercover for you. And when I make off with a painting...to clear a debt that could get me killed...you took me down and threw me in with the same kind of people we'd been taken down. I would never have been in that situation if you hadn't sent me under!" The man shook with fury.

"You were gambling for real! You threw entire court cases. They flipped you..."

Peter reeled as Martin smashed a fist into him again. Helpless, he could only absorb the blows.

"You like being helpless? You know what it's like to be surrounded by people who hate you for what you are, holding you down? Beating the crap out of you...making you their slave or they'll do even worse... and then the only thing you live for, the woman you love just leaves. She got one call to many from the guys I was locked up with...filed for divorce..."

Daniel was yelling now, yelling for him to stop... "You didn't treat your wife any better than I treated mine. We put our work first, and them last and they had enough. That was my fault and your fault. But we are to blame for our marriages. Not someone else."

Peter gasped, slightly hunched as Martin reeled away, turning on Daniel. "Are you...jealous...or something...just because I'm still married...?"

Martin reeled back, so mad at them both he didn't know who to strike first. A distant phone rang, saving them further torment. A voice yelled for Swiller.

The first instant after Swiller stormed out in response, Peter felt relief he was gone. The second instant, fear arose. What if that was his hired help saying they had Elizabeth? She should know the message wasn't from him. He hadn't used the safe word after being missing...

A faint click made him look around.

"I think you're right." Daniel said, wearily. "He's jealous. Locking him up made him worse."

"The system isn't perfect. We just do our best." He squinted at a shadow in the corner. Was that another door?

"So, was the whole lunch thing a coincidence or did he make you call?"

Daniel's eyes dropped, shame faced. "He told me he wouldn't hurt her if I did. Then he did it anyway. And recorded it. I've had to watch it over and over. I'm sorry. I thought, when we divorced I hated her for it...but when he threatened her..."

"I understand."

The lights went out. Only grim, reflected light and the polluted smell of industry showed where they were now. The door in the corner creaked softly open. Swiller had never yet used the door. Peter's ears listened for any sound behind, eyes glued to the door. A dark clad figure crept through. It kept to the darkest shadows, moving toward them. Peter had never been so glad to see those blue eyes. Then he thought about it and realization followed.

"What are you doing here? Where's the team?"

"They'll be along." Neal was behind him now, the chains being tugged and Peter could feel him working the locks.

"He's after Elizabeth..."

The door creaked and they all tensed. "Stop right there." Neal spun, eyes wide.

Martin Swiller glared. "You should've just let them arrest you." He smiled. "I don't even have to fake anything where you're concerned, you're a wanted felon."

Neal stayed silent. Peter cursed inwardly.

"Good thing I got plenty of these." He yanked up another set of chains, pointing the gun at Caffrey and backing him into a chair.

He sat when shoved. "Mind telling me what your problem is?"

"My problem is my friends here have more loyalty for low life's like you than they did for one of their own." He smacked him. Neal winced, eyes narrowing. "The only question you should be asking is whether I kill you just for being such a nuisance...or wound you, turn you in and make sure the right people know you're a CI. Pay the right guard...get you in the right position and you'll regret being a nuisance for a long time. Say, twenty to life...maybe I'll even make it look like you killed your handler." He was musing out loud now.

Finally he turned away. "Now, sit there like good little prisoners until I find up what's going on with the guy I sent after your wife."

The door shut with a bang.

"That psycho was a fed?" Neal shook his head incredulously. He shifted in his chair, chains rattling softly.

"A steady diet of undercover work and the wrong personality, along with the occasional drug on top of it, will unbalance even a fed. Notice he's not one now. That's why he's mad. He blames us for everything. Neal, I'm sorry you're caught in this..."

Neal was shifting slightly and suddenly stood, grinning, cuffs falling loose. Peter's head dropped, he gave a half smile and laughed. Daniel's jaw dropped.

"Now, what were you saying before we were interrupted?" Neal asked.

"He's going after El."

"I know. They're onto him Peter. She didn't fall for it."

Peter sighed with relief, and rocked in surprise as the chains fell off. "Aah..." he groaned.

"You all right?" Neal glanced up at the other captive, moved to release him as well.

"Been better. I'll heal. Free Daniel." Neal was already working on it. "Wait, what did you mean "they...he said there was a warrant out for you."

Neal frowned, fighting the rustier lock holding Daniel down. The agent swiveled his head, trying to watch. "He planted that painting from the gallery in my room. I found it and figured something was up so I...found a way to get rid of it. But he went and put a gun in there and tipped the cops again so they found that. Fortunately, Moz had found some info on the local guys he's working with by then. I knew where to look for you."

Peter shook his head, regretted it as it throbbed. "So our team don't know where we are."

"They know by now."

Daniel gasped as he came free. Neal sucked in a breath and Peter looked up. The chains had blood on them.

"Geez...Daniel..."

He shook his head. "You said...remind you...to get him...to show you how to do that...can I join...the lesson?"

Neal glanced up at Peter with a half smile. "Well, it's easier if you aren't the one cuffed."

"But obviously not impossible."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Neal stated "Can you two walk?"

Peter staggered up. Daniel did too, but remained bent over. Peter lightly gripped his arm and they moved toward the door Neal had snuck in. Neal went the other way. Peter glanced back to see Neal fiddling with the other door. They crept through, to find themselves in another room. This one was full of storage crates. "At least there are more places to hide."

Neal's footsteps pounded quickly after them. He hurried to shut and bar the second door too.

"How did you get in?" Drew asked, head swiveling as he looked for a window.

"Ah..." Neal pointed.

"Oh."

The window was narrow, high up and a rope hung down from it. It was not something someone weak from days of abuse was likely to get out of. It required climbing, agility and a certain bit of luck thrown in if you wanted to do it quietly.

Peter shook his head. "Neal, please tell me help is on the way."

"Definitely."

Peter found a chair tucked between the crates and suddenly remembered the warehouse he and Mozzie had gone to for money to take down a corrupt politician. He shook his head again. Winced, and reminded himself firmly not to repeat the action. He probably had one huge goose egg from that last strike.

"How long will it take?" Daniel murmured.

"No idea. We're in Jersey, won't they have to come into another office's jurisdiction?" Neal asked.

"And they'd need a warrant." Peter sighed.

"Not that it stopped you..." Daniel observed, eyeing Caffrey.

"They've got a warrant."

"Only if they know for sure we're here." Peter looked at Neal.

Neal smiled. "Oh, they do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is: the grand finale. Thanks to all the reviewers. Especially thanks for the compliments.**

**Also: thanks very much to all the people on White Collar that bring this show to life.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Daniel could barely walk. Peter and Neal headed for the door, listening intently. They both jumped as gunshots and yells rang out. "FBI freeze!"<p>

Martin slammed in the door, looking behind and firing. Peter grabbed him wrestling for the gun. It went flying out of his hand and skidded across the floor.

Neal scooped it up. Shadows of black clad shapes charging made him spin around and shove it at Daniel, who looked startled and fumbled it.

"Everybody hands up!" Unfamiliar agents were charging in. Guns in the air.

"Burke?"

"Here! Get him!" Peter was still on top of Martin.

"Peter, you okay?" Jones hurried forward.

"Yes."

One of the other agents charged forward and grabbed Neal. He yanked out cuffs and slapped them on.

"Hey! What's this?" Burke demanded. "That's my CI."

"He's outside of his radius and a gun was found in his apartment." The unfamiliar agent announced. He noticed Daniel handing the gun to Jones. "That one his too?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "No. Martin's." He cast a glance at Neal.

Peter scowled in realization." Swiller said he planted evidence in Neal's apartment to get him out of the away."

"He's still outside his radius."

Peter looked at Neal, who shrugged. "What else could I do?"

"He's my consultant and my responsibility! He's coming with me."

"You need an ambulance, Sir." Another Jersey agent said.

"I don't need..."

Diana came in and held her hand up. "I'll take Caffrey back to the office. Boss, go to the hospital...and we'll see if we can straighten this out." Her other hand held Neal's tracking anklet, which was repaired via duct tape.

Peter opened his mouth to object.

"Peter, I'll be fine with Diana..." Neal was staring at his friend's injuries.

The New Jersey agents, looking less than pleased, found they couldn't overrule Diana, who had Hughes on her side, and he had the ear of the higher ups.

Peter escaped with mere bruises compared to his friend, and was met by Elizabeth at the hospital.

"Daniel...are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be in therapy for a while...but I'll be all right." The man was bandaged and broken, his eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry about Helen."

"Yes. We were divorced but...she didn't deserve that."

"You need to rest."

"I'll rest as soon as I'm sure Neal doesn't wind up back in orange for trying to rescue me. Thank you for not making a big deal out of the gun thing..."

"Trigger happy types, our would be rescuers. I got the impression you trust him with it."

"He hates guns. They wouldn't know that." Peter mentally flashed back to the incident with Fowler. But that had not been Neal's MO. That was Neal out of his mind with grief.

"Why don't you come to dinner soon? We'll set a date. Maybe even invite Neal." Elizabeth suggested.

* * *

><p>Neal sighed. He was out of handcuffs but he wanted to go home. He could see Hughes in his office, arguing with someone on the phone. The man didn't appreciate him like Peter did, but at least he recognized he'd been trying to save Peter, not fleeing. His eyes widened with relief.<p>

"Peter. I didn't think you'd be back yet."  
>"I'm here to make sure you are okay."<p>

Neal looked up at Hughes' office. "I'm not sure. I'm better than your friend. How is he?"

"Healing. Sore, traumatized physically and emotionally, but healing. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Not likely. Diana has promised to do me bodily harm for my own good if I left before given leave."

Peter trotted up to Hughes office and joined the argument via speaker phone. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he came back down.

"You can go home as soon as we get the new tracker on and as soon as we have that painting back."

"Painting?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "The one planted in your apartment remember? You don't get to keep it as a consolation prize."

"I hadn't really thought about it. I'll call Mozzie. He'll be disappointed." Neal sighed. "Hey, Peter, who was that guy anyway? What's the deal?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later after I've slept about twenty four hours."

* * *

><p>Peter had a week of leave. Neal was confined to desk work and home during that time. Surprisingly, he made no objection. But when Peter came back he invited Neal to dinner.<p>

"Hey El." Neal smiled as Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"Caffrey." Daniel offered him a handshake. The man was in a wheelchair.

"Hey. You look better."

"Getting there. Thanks to you. I appreciate the risk you took. I know you did it for Peter but still."

Neal smiled. "You can pay me back by telling me all sorts of stories about Peter I can tell the guys at the office.

"I heard that." Peter yelled from the kitchen.

Daniel and Neal exchanged a smile. Peter and Elizabeth were chatting as they laid places at the table and carried the food back and forth. Daniel sighed.

"I'm sorry about your...ah, ex wife?" Neal ventured cautiously.

"Me too. She left me, but I still loved her."

"I know the feeling." Neal said fervently.

"I've heard that."

The two exchanged a long look, that transcended being near strangers. They both knew love and loss. Unlike Martin Swiller, they'd survived it without resorting to violence, although Neal had come close.

"Hey, you guys. Let's eat." Peter called.


End file.
